


Kismet

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Banter, California, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Heterosexual Harry, Heterosexual Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Pining, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Smoking, Tattoo Artist Niall, Tension, Waiter Zayn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgie isn't sure of much but what she is sure of are a few things. Harry Styles has been her best friend since birth and she's also had a crush on him that seems to be going nowhere because he doesn't notice her romantically even if her sister says otherwise. Her sister Montana really needs to make up her mind between tattoo artist Niall or works in a diner Zayn and Liam really needs a boyfriend asap.</p><p>Oh and Louis..Louis may have been brought to her by fate or kismet and he seems to be messing everything up or well everything she thought she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with One Direction. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "But it was almost five because he called at eleven that night to apologize for being an asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgie scrunched up her nose as she looked at her sister Montana, "Do we really have to go out tonight?" she asked not sure if she wanted to go out. "I just got comfortable in my pajamas and I have taken off my make-up."

Montana just gave Georgie a look and Georgie knew she'd end up giving in to what her older sister wanted. "Come on George," she pleaded using the nickname Georgie hated. "That dude I like is the one doing the tats tonight."

"And so you just want an excuse to see him?" Georgie asked as she rolled her eyes. "And remind me of this dude because I swear you like two dudes right now. That dark haired dude from the coffee shop and well to be honest details of the tattoo dude are leaving my brain," she said knowing Montana did tell her about this dude but that was before coffee shop dude. Georgie's older sister had a tendency to fall in love so easily.

Rolling her eyes Montana looked down at Georgie, "Niall is the one who does the tattoo's, though he doesn't have one himself and says he'd never get one. Zayn's the dude from the coffee shop and he does have tattoo's and they are as different as night and day and yet I like them both and right now I want to see Niall," she said before pouting. "Please agree to come with me George."

Georgie just shook her head, "Why can't you just ask one of your friends?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because I want my baby sister to come with. I never get to spend much time with you. You're always stuck so far up Harry's ass or glued to Liam's hip," Montana spoke before going back to pouting and Georgie felt her resolve crumbling the more Montana pouted.

"I'm not always stuck up Harry's ass," Georgie defended as she sighed. It was true she did spend a lot of time with Harry but he had been her friend since before grade school. "And as for Liam he wants me around a lot," she defended again. Liam was a new addition to her and Harry's friend group. He had joined them in high school after moving to their district. "But fine I'll go with you but I'm not making myself pretty."

Montana gave Georgie a smile at her last few words, "No one said you had to look pretty. You aren't going to be impressing anyone are you?"

Georgie shook her head, "God I hope not," she replied sarcastically as she stood from the couch. "I think Harry would shit a brick if I brought in a new male friend or started dating even."

"I think Harry just needs to ask you out if he doesn't want you dating," Montana smiled as she slipped her arms around Georgie's waist and Georgie just laughed as she walked with her sister to the front door of the apartment they shared.

"Harry doesn't like me like that," Georgie told Montana as she pulled away from her sister's embrace long enough to open the door. "He barely even notices I am a girl and I don't think he is entirely convinced I have tits," she laughed once they stepped outside and she saw Montana roll her eyes at that.

Montana shut the door then turned to face Georgie again, "George, Harry knows you're a girl and Harry likes you otherwise he wouldn't be so jealous of you dating or making guy friends. How long did you say he was mad when you became Liam's friend before he realized Liam wasn't straight?"

Georgie calculated in her head how long Harry had been upset about that, "Four days," she finally answered as she reached the elevators and pressed the button for it. "But it was almost five because he called at eleven that night to apologize for being an asshole."

"Exactly," Montana nodded her head. "That's not just friend behavior. That is I want to date you but am too chickenshit to tell you behavior and he's been that way since high school."

Georgie shook her head, "Again Montana I am saying Harry does not like me like that. And even if he did that doesn't mean I like him that way," she admitted honestly as the elevator doors opened and she stepped on with Montana following behind her. "Harry is like my brother and the thought of dating him is just ick."

Montana laughed at Georgie's words and Georgie just glared at her sister which made Montana laugh more, "Don't give me the Harry is ick shit George. I found your diary in high school remember?" she asked and Georgie swore she felt her cheeks heat up. "I know you fantasized about Harry taking your virginity."

"But he's never going too," Georgie spoke as she shook her head and her cheeks heated up more. "And I may not be a virgin anymore anyway. I may have lost it last year when I was sort of dating Brad."

"You weren't dating Brad," Montana sighed and Georgie felt uncomfortable as her sister eyed her. "You and Brad just kissed a few times and the moment Harry knew about him he was gone. Also I know you well enough to know you're still a virgin. You'd tell me if you lost it."

Going silent for awhile Georgie walked off the elevator once the doors opened and she sighed. She hated how well Montana knew her and she hated that Montana seemed to be right about everything she was saying, "I don't tell you everything," she countered once they left the apartment building and walked out into the beautiful California night.

"Name one thing you haven't told me?" Montana asked a curiosity to her tone.

"I didn't tell you that Liam was my first kiss even if he was gay," Georgie admitted. "It was a drunken thing. He wanted to experiment just to see what kissing a girl would be like. If Harry knew he'd probably kill Liam and he'd probably kill me too."

Montana smirked slightly after Georgie had finished her confession, "You told me just now," she teased before sticking her tongue out. "So you do tell me everything."

"Bitch," Georgie muttered playfully as she shoved Montana as they walked. "You coerced me into telling you."

Shaking her head Montana just laughed, "I didn't coerce you into nothing. You always do your own thing," she smiled and Georgie just shook her head. "At least that's what you tell everyone. Isn't that what you told mom when she visited last weekend and complained about your dye job? The dye job she tried to blame on living out in California, the state where everyone is far too liberal for her taste."

"Mom was just in denial that I'm a woman who can make my own choices," Georgie smiled knowing their mother still refused to see Georgie as the twenty year old woman that she was.

"Maybe so," Montana nodded before going silent.

At Montana's silence Georgie looked down at the pavement. Her mind right now was anywhere but here. It was on the fact that Montana had insisted that Harry liked her. Georgie had resigned herself to the fact that he didn't. Georgie had let herself deny how she felt for Harry for so long that the idea of him even liking her was crazy and if he did she wasn't exactly sure what she'd do even if she did have feelings for him as well. She'd probably find a way to convince him he was wrong. That was the only way they could still remain friends because if they did date Georgie could see it ending badly and she didn't want to lose the one friend she'd had since before she could comprehend what love even was.

Feeling someone nudge her Georgie looked up into the face of her sister, "We're here," Montana told her as she pointed at the door of the tattoo shop.

Georgie just nodded her head and followed Montana inside. As Montana walked to the counter to look at the book of tattoos though Georgie went to a chair and sat down watching as Montana looked at the book and then every so often looked up at some blonde dude who she talked too and smiled at really big. If Georgie was a betting woman she'd bet that the blonde was the Niall her sister was crushing on.

"You aren't getting a tattoo?" a voice asked and Georgie turned in the direction it came from. Sitting beside her was an attractive man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Why hadn't she noticed him before sitting down? Why hadn't she made herself up before coming out? Why did she even care what this stranger McHottie thought of her?

"N..no," Georgie answered and she felt her cheeks heat up again tonight as she stammered on her answer. "I'm only here because my sister wanted a tattoo as an excuse to talk to one of the artist and well she dragged me along as a reluctant by stander," she laughed as she shook her head and tried to forget the fact that she had stammered and was now blushing. "I have one tattoo and that's enough for me.

Georgie watched as the guy smirked before nodding, "Fair enough answer I guess," he said as he locked eyes with her. "But I don't see any tattoo on you to believe you when you say you have one."

"That's because it's covered up by my sleeve," Georgie laughed again before reaching down and pushing her sleeve up slightly to reveal her tattoo, the word Fate, on her shoulder. "It was something I got after I turned eighteen and I realized my fate was in my hands and no one else's."

"Or maybe someone else does control your fate," the guy smirked more and Georgie watched as he pushed his shirt up to reveal a tattoo of the same word except his was on his stomach. "That's why I got mine. Because I'm thankful for whoever controls mine."

Georgie made a face as she thought over the guy's words, "I guess that makes sense but I'm not sure I believe in some higher power who controls our lives and makes us his puppets," she said knowing that as she got older she found herself no longer believing in the God she had grown up hearing about. "You here to get a new tattoo to go with that fate one as well as the others you have?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Besides the tattoo of the word Fate he had other tattoo's and she half wanted to say he could give Harry a run for his money on the number of tattoo's.

The man shook his head at Georgie's words, "Nah, Just here because my best friend works here," he nodded towards the blonde who her sister was still flirting with. "But don't worry I won't tell him your sister came here to flirt with him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "So wait, he can call you George but I can't?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgie's text will be in bold and Liam's in italic when you get to the part in this chapter with texting :).

Georgie just looked at the stranger, "Y..you're friends with Niall?" she asked almost feeling like she shouldn't have told him about her sister having a crush on Niall but she hadn't known when she did that he was friends with the man. She had been so clueless and god she could be stupid sometimes.

"I don't know whether to be ashamed that Niall doesn't talk about me much to pretty girls or be glad that he doesn't," the man sighed and Georgie just laughed feeling a bit of her worries ease as he did.

"Oh I have never talked to Niall before," Georgie spoke trying to maybe make him feel better. "My sister Montana probably has but she never tells me much and anyway I keep getting him confused with someone else she knows," she rambled and then stopped. "I really should probably shut up and stop talking to someone I don't know and I really need to stop telling you my sister's business."

The man laughed as he looked at Georgie and she felt herself blushing as their eyes locked. It was almost as if he could see into her soul and she didn't like that. "I'm Louis," he finally spoke before extending his hand out to her. "And who would the pretty girl with the sister named Montana be?"

Again Georgie blushed more but she took his hand, "Georgia," she answered as she gave him a smile. "But you can call me Georgie not George. My sister calls me George and I hate it," she said knowing Montana only did it to annoy her and Georgie let her continue to do it because deep down she liked her sister doing it.

"It's nice to meet you Georgie," Louis nodded as he shook Georgie's hand. As he moved his hand away Georgie did her best to look anywhere but his eyes. "But I think George is quiet suiting for you."

Georgie shook her head no at his words, "George is horrible for me," she told him as she looked away from him finally. "It's a boys name and it sounds so old."

Louis laughed at Georgie's words and Georgie swore she could probably listen to his laugh all the time, "Maybe you just have an old soul George."

When he called her George she crossed her arms and looked towards the counter seeing that her sister and Niall were no longer there. At least that meant maybe Montana was back there getting the tattoo she wanted done and maybe they could leave because talking to Louis was unnerving her more than she cared to admit out loud.

"Looking for ways to get out of talking to me George?" Louis asked and Georgie turned to look at him as she kept her arms crossed.

"Honestly if you keep calling me George, then yeah." Georgie admitted as she nodded her head seeing Louis just smile like a damn Cheshire cat. "You find this amusing don't you?" she asked him as her eyebrow arched.

Louis nodded as he continued to smile, "Maybe I just like pissing you off or people in general," he said as he inched closer to her and Georgie moved a bit away. "But I'll stop calling you George for now."

Before Georgie could reply back to Louis she felt a vibration in the pocket on her pajama pants and she reached inside pulling out her phone. Swiping the screen to unlock it she smiled seeing a text from Liam which she opened to reveal a picture of him and Harry wearing some weird disguises at some store.

Shaking her head she typed a quick reply.

**Where are you two goofs?-G**

After she hit send she looked up to see Louis staring at her and she raised an eyebrow wondering why he was staring now.

"Your boyfriend texting you?" Louis finally asked breaking the silence between them.

Georgie shook her head, "Just a friend," she said knowing that was all Liam was to her. "Trust me I'm not really his type. You'd be more his type then me," she smiled as she heard her phone go off again and when she looked down she wasn't surprised to see that it was a message from Liam again.

_Store near Haz's. Haz says come please.-Li_

Biting her lip Georgie continued to look down as she typed her reply.

**Can't. With Montana at the tattoo place. M wanted to see her boy crush-G**

After hitting send again she looked back at Louis as she put her phone away, "Sorry about that. Friends can be persistent," she said hoping that Liam would stop texting her now, especially since he knew and could tell Harry she couldn't make it.

"Trust me I get that," Louis said as he nodded. "Niall can be a pain in the ass when it comes to texting me constantly," he said as he gave her a smile that Georgie swore melted her right on the spot. She really hated how weak a practical stranger was making her feel but he was attractive. He was so damn attractive.

"My sister seems to think Niall is amazing," Georgie reminded him. "I guess I get it," she sighed knowing from what she had seen tonight that he seemed okay looking though in her opinion Zayn was a lot better looks wise but in the end whoever Montana ultimately chose would be up to her. Georgie was just glad it wasn't her in that position of having to choose between two guys.

Louis laughed at that, "A lot of girls seems to think Niall is amazing," he said before shaking his head. "I can't quite figure out why though. Maybe it's his killer fake Irish accent."

Georgie had opened her mouth to reply to that but before any words could come out she looked up as the door to the tattoo place opened and in walked Liam and Harry.

"I tried to stop him," Liam spoke up as Georgie just gave them both weird expressions. "But Haz just had to see you. Said he hadn't seen you in a week or better."

"It hasn't been a week.." Georgie started but stopped when she realized that yeah it had been a week. Summer break had started a week ago and she had, had the last of her classes at college and she had seen Harry then but then work at the bakery had kept her busy and she really hadn't had time to see much of Harry.

Harry pouted slightly as he sat down on the other side of Georgie, ignoring Louis, "Has too been a week," he argued as he shrugged his shoulders. "Just need my weekly dose of good ole George," he spoke before dropping the pout and smiling.

It was when Harry called her George that Georgie realized why she hated the name so much. It reminded her that all Harry would ever see her as is George. Just George, one of the boys and someone he needed a weekly dose of.

"So wait, he can call you George but I can't?" Louis asked though his tone came off teasing.

Georgie turned back to Louis as she offered him a smile, "Sorry Louis, I guess it comes with being a friend since we were babies. I still hate the nickname but only tolerate it from two people."

"Yeah Louis," Harry spoke inserting himself into the conversation and his tone came off rather defensive. If it had been a weapon it would have been a knife that could wound. "Comes with being a friend since we were babies."

"Oh down tiger," Louis muttered as he rolled his eyes before sizing Harry up or at least it looked that way to Georgie. "I wasn't being mean to Georgie girl here. She and I were actually having a nice discussion before you two showed up and interrupted it."

Georgie felt Harry inching closer to her and she sighed making herself force a smile, "It's nothing Harry. He was just teasing me," she said as she shook her head before turning to face Harry.

"Do you even know him?" Harry asked her as he raised an eyebrow though before Georgie could speak he started again. "I mean obviously you do because you know his name but..well I don't know.." Harry sighed almost giving up though he kept up whatever defensive stance he had, like he too was sizing up Louis much like Louis had done him.

"I just met him tonight if that's what you mean," Georgie explained as she kept smiling though it became less forced. "But he's nice enough and he wasn't being mean."

Harry just stared at Georgie for the longest time before speaking. "If you say so," he muttered out though he didn't sound like he believed her. "Cause I swear if he was being mean I'll.."

"You'll what?" Georgie asked him as she laughed now. "Steal his cat if he has one? Pinch him? I know you won't fight him because you're too nice for that."

"Couldn't even fight me when you thought I was stealing Georgie as your friend," Liam piped in from where he stood.

Georgie shot Liam a look of surprise at his words, "Harry may have been pissed Li but he never tried to fight you."

"Yes he did," Liam nodded his head and his firmness shocked Georgie slightly. "He threatened to the day he forgave you and then he chickened out and made me promise never to tell you and the rest was history and we all became friends."

"Well you just broke that promise," Harry muttered as he turned to Liam briefly and fake glared before looking back at Georgie. "Enough talking though. I didn't come here to talk over senseless things. I came to ask if you wanted to come to IHOP with Liam and I and then we can all go back to my place and watch movies. I promised Liam he could pick the movie which I'm probably already regretting."

Georgie went silent after Harry's offer though she wanted to say yes but she was here with Montana even if it seemed Montana had really just used this outing and her coming along as an excuse to be near Niall and well also partly because she kind of could sit there and talk to Louis for hours if she had the chance.

Biting her lip she turned to look at Louis briefly, watching as he cocked his eyebrow up and gave her a glance.

"Don't look at me Georgie girl," Louis spoke as he shook his head. "Your friend Harry asked you, not me, and I really don't feel like riling the tiger up since he seems tame right now."

Exhaling loudly Georgie finally nodded her head, "I'll come with," she agreed and it was after she got those words out that she watched as Harry stood up and started pulling on her and she laughed though she obliged and stood up before turning to look at Louis. "Tell Montana where I am," she called out as Harry began to usher her outside.

"So..I think Georgie has a crush on that Louis guy," Liam teased right after they were outside and the door shut.

"I do not," Georgie shot back, her cheeks turning pink because Liam could obviously see right through her and knew she had some crazy slight crush on some dude she'd probably never see again.

Harry shook his head as he slung his arm around Georgie as if he was protecting her though she had no clue what from. "George doesn't have a crush on him," he said as he walked down the sidewalk now in step with Georgie. "He's too much of a snob for her and not to mention he has to get through me first and he'd never pass my test on criteria to date my best friend."

Listening to Harry, Georgie forced a smile as she felt a pang of sadness when Harry called her his best friend because she wanted to be more still and it'd never happen and apparently he'd never let her date other boys either because she half suspected no one would pass his criteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I would never be disappointed in you Haz," Georgie told him as she turned back to him again and this time she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Georgie laughed slightly as she sat on Harry's couch a few hours later. The movie she had been watching with him and Liam had ended and now Liam who had been sitting between the both of them was asleep, snoring very softly but still enough to be heard by both of them.

"Poor Li," Georgie said as she shook her head, standing from the couch. "Couldn't even stay awake during Dirty Dancing which he chose," she smiled as she turned her head to see Harry standing up which caused Liam to slump over as his head had been resting on Harry's shoulder, but even that movement didn't stir him.

Instead it made his snoring louder and both she and Harry laughed then though Harry did move to cover him up with the blanket he kept on the back of his couch.

"You aren't going to wake him so he can go home?" Georgie questioned as she stretched some because sitting on the couch for so long had made her a bit stiff in certain places, namely her back.

Harry shook his head as he turned to look at Georgie, "Not the first time he's crashed on my couch before."

"Really?" Georgie asked feeling a bit taken aback because this was new information to her. "You two always have sleep overs I'm not invited too?"

"Funny," Harry deadpanned as he walked past Georgie and headed to the sliding glass door that led out to his balcony. "You're always here but after you leave Liam just semi stays," he shrugged as he opened the door and stepped outside, Georgie following behind. "Sometimes I think he half thinks he lives here or something. Maybe I should start offering to make him pay rent."

Georgie scrunched up her nose as she watched Harry pull out his pack of cigarettes, "His rent money would only go to help that awful habit of yours," she muttered as he pulled a cigarette out of the pack and put it between his lips. "I thought you said you were going to quit."

"I did say that," Harry acknowledged after he had lit the cigarette and took his first puff. "But that was before Rory had a pregnancy scare on me."

"Rory?" Georgie asked as she racked her brain with that name and she had almost came up empty until she realized Rory was the beach blonde dye job he had dated for a few months and recently broke up with. "Oh the girl who had that weird valley girl accent?" she asked seeing Harry nod his head letting her know she was right. "I...wow...she thought she was having your baby?" she questioned almost feeling a bit nausea's' knowing Harry had already had sex.

Yeah Harry may have been a few months older than her, he was already twenty-one where she'd turn twenty-one in September but still she just had never thought he had, had sex with anyone before and now this information made her feel horrible for still being a virgin. Hell it made Georgie feel a bit pathetic that as some dumb teenager she had stupidly been saving herself for him and Montana obviously thought she still was.

Nodding his head Harry walked a bit closer to the balcony, "Yeah, she called me up three weeks ago and said she was late," he revealed and once again Georgie had felt shocked because why couldn't Harry tell her this when it happened? Weren't they usually somewhat honest with each other. "She wasn't pregnant though. She went to the doctor and they did a blood test."

"What if she had been pregnant?" Georgie asked as she walked beside Harry, leaning against the balcony as she looked at the lights from the city. From his apartment Harry had a good view of Los Angeles all lit up at night.

"I would've married her," Harry spoke and his answer made Georgie feel sick again. "I mean it's the right thing to do and it would have been expected of me. You know how strict my mom and dad are."

Georgie fought the urge to roll her eyes at that because of course she knew. She knew because her own mom was that strict. They had both grown up in the same small town in Virginia and so she knew what strict parents were like even if she and Harry had a bit of a different home life.

Harry had grown up with a father who was a lawyer and a mother who was a doctor and he had an older sister who was now some well known model. While Georgie and Montana had been raised by their mother Carolina, a woman who had maybe loved too easy because she had given their dad one too many chances and no one had been shocked when he ran off when Georgie was five and Montana was eight and poor old Carolina had to live with the stigma of raising two children by herself but even with that stigma and the whispers about their family she was strict.

Georgie half guessed it was because she didn't want her daughters to follow in her footsteps and maybe so far she had done good, even if Montana herself loved too easy thus being torn between Zayn and Niall right now, but Georgie wasn't one to love too easy or so she didn't think. She had always been blind to her own faults and she could be now, after all she had been semi infatuated with Harry for awhile now even in spite of him clearly not ever reciprocating.

"Of course I know how strict they are," Georgie finally voiced her words breaking the silence she had created. "But you wouldn't have been in love with Rory even if it would have been the right thing," she sighed. "You deserve to marry someone you love so it's probably a good thing she wasn't pregnant."

"Oh George," Harry sighed softly as he turned to look at her as he finished off his cigarette. "You always were the romantic but surely you have to know we can't get everything we deserve," he spoke and it was after he said that, that his eyes trailed from her face and down her body and she felt a shiver run down her spine as he did so. "Some things we deserve don't really deserve us because we'll just damage it."

Rolling her eyes now, Georgie looked away from Harry, "Now that's just stupid," she said as she shook her head. "It's also stupid you didn't tell me about Rory's pregnancy scare when it happened."

"Didn't want you disappointed in me George," Harry said as his voice took on a bit of a sad tone. "Liam was when I went to him to rant and confess all my feelings."

Georgie bit her lip hard to keep herself from confronting him on telling Liam and she also hated herself for wanting to do that too. Yeah Liam was her friend and Harry's too but he hadn't been around since the beginning, since childhood and it hurt he'd tell Liam over her.

"I would never be disappointed in you Haz," Georgie told him as she turned back to him again and this time she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You'd have to do more than get a girl pregnant to disappoint me," she smiled as she pulled away seeing him just staring at her as if he could see through her which also made a shiver run down her spine.

"Now let's head inside. I have to get home anyway," she continued as she moved away from the balcony and headed to the sliding glass doors.

"You could stay here tonight," Harry offered as he walked to where she was and he opened the door. "You could sleep in my bed with me since Liam has the couch," he said as he walked inside and Georgie followed after him, surprised by his offer of her staying the night and in his bed.

Georgie once again scrunched up her nose as she shut the door behind her on her way back in. "I shouldn't," she said once she turned back to look at him. "I'd feel awful making you share your bed with me."

"It's not the first time we've shared a bed George," Harry laughed out loudly and Georgie didn't see how Liam who was still snoozing on the couch could sleep through it. "You're already in your pajamas and it'd be a shame for you to walk back to your apartment or get a cab this late."

"You have several points," Georgie nodded as she huffed out, throwing her hands up. "I'll stay but if you hog the covers I'm throwing you out of the bed during the night," she teased before brushing past him to go to his room, hearing him call out that he'd be there soon.

He apparently just wanted to tuck Liam back in and cut off the lights that were on. His parents would love to know that he was doing well in remembering to conserve energy. Maybe sometimes he didn't live up to their standards but he did have that..and well he was a nice friend and a good man, probably too good if he was willing to marry someone just because they had his child.

Getting to Harry's room, Georgie flipped on the light switch as she toed her shoes off on the way to his bed and when she made it to his bed she sighed before laying back, not sure if she'd be able to go to sleep easy. Not after finding out what she had about Harry almost being a dad. She had meant it when she said she wouldn't have been disappointed but it still hurt knowing that she was right once again in him not wanting her romantically and it also hurt that he had opted not to tell her, instead choosing to tell Liam.

Being brought out of her thoughts though, Georgie turned her head when Harry came into the room, shutting the door before he began to strip down to his boxers and she probably should have looked away even if she had seen him in just his boxers before. It was never polite to stare but with Harry she really couldn't help it mainly because he was almost like a walking Adonis or something but he'd never admit to knowing it. He was always so bashful about his looks when getting complimented.

When he joined her in bed Georgie wasn't sure why but she felt her cheeks heat up slightly at just how close they were now. She had almost forgotten how small his bed was. It was a bit bigger than her own bed but still small compared to other beds.

"Goodnight Harry," Georgie spoke closing her eyes before he turned and saw her blushing or even staring at him though he probably already knew she had been staring when he changed. He had to have felt her eyes on him.

"Wait," Harry spoke sounding a bit whiny and Georgie opened her eyes to find that he had turned on his side to face her. "Was Liam right earlier? When he said you had a crush on that Louis dude."

Georgie raised an eyebrow at Harry's question because right now with just the two of them he looked so vulnerable and sounded a bit less defensive than he had before.

"Does it matter if he was?" Georgie questioned as she locked eyes with Harry. "I'll never see him again and it doesn't matter," she told him figuring her words should be confirmation enough. That he'd get the hint that yeah she maybe had a small tiny crush on Louis but like she had said, she'd never see him again.

Harry seemed to frown at her words or well Georgie thought it looked like a frown but she was tired so her mind could just have been seeing things. "It matters," he spoke as he wrapped an arm around Georgie's waist and his statement confused her because if she said it didn't matter then it didn't.

"Goodnight Harry," Georgie said again as she closed her eyes, choosing to just ignore his words and as she drifted off to a sleep she didn't think she'd have she swore she heard Harry saying it mattered to him but again she was tired and in between awake and asleep so her mind could have been playing tricks and probably was.

Harry may have been a tad overprotective at times but her having a crush on Louis wouldn't matter to him. Just like the fact that he had sex with girls who weren't her shouldn't have mattered to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You could move in with me," Harry spoke maybe a bit too fast and Georgie turned to look at him, seeing a faint blush on his cheeks.

Waking the next morning in Harry's bed, Georgie rolled over slightly after she opened her eyes and she couldn't help but stare at Harry who was still out and dead to the world. He looked peaceful so she decided to let him sleep, slipping out of the bed as quietly as she could.

Leaving his bedroom she walked down the hall where she found Liam awake on the couch watching some cartoon on the TV and bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Aren't you a little too old for Saturday cartoons Liam?" Georgie asked questioningly as she sat down beside him on the couch. "I mean you're almost twenty-two not seven or eight."

Liam laughed out loud at that though it sounded a bit sarcastic to Georgie. "Too funny Georgie," he told her as he turned to look at her. "If you must know cartoons are for everyone and they're probably my favorite thing in the world...that and sex."

Rolling her eyes, Georgie just looked away from Liam as she watched whatever cartoon was on TV. "Speaking of sex Li, why didn't you tell me Harry almost got someone pregnant?" she asked not even sure why she was bringing it up. Maybe it was because she was still a bit hurt neither Harry or Liam had told her that, especially when she told them everything.

"Harry finally told you about Rory then?" Liam asked plainly though he ignored her question.

Georgie nodded her head in confirmation. "It may have came up when I got onto him for smoking again," she revealed as she ran a hand through her dyed brown hair which probably needed another dye job soon. "How come you didn't tell me?" she asked again though this time she just reworded what she said.

"Because Harry asked me not too and I do like keeping his secrets," Liam answered and his answer didn't help settle how Georgie felt. It just made her think that Harry and Liam had even more secrets she didn't know about and she was beginning to resent the fact that she was always so open with them.

"Then why didn't he tell me himself?" Georgie asked though she knew what Harry had said last night. That he hadn't wanted her disappointed in him. "He could have told me. I'm his best friend and he's supposed to tell me everything."

Liam once again laughed and again he sounded a bit sarcastic, "Georgie, he didn't tell you because he was afraid you'd be disappointed," he answered repeating what Harry had said last night. "And that boy hates disappointing you. I mean why do you think he didn't want you to know that he once threatened me?"

At Liam's question, Georgie went silent because she wasn't sure what to say to that. Why did Harry even care so much if she was disappointed in things he did? They were friends and sometimes that happened but it didn't mean she'd end their friendship.

"But why does he care so much what I think?" Georgie questioned as she turned to Liam who was finishing the last bites of his cereal. "I'm his friend and I'd never stop being that just because his actions made me disappointed."

Liam who had finished his cereal then, laid the empty bowl on the coffee table as he looked at Georgie like she had two heads. A fact that made her blush because she wasn't sure what prompted that look from him, nor was she sure she liked it to well either.

"Really Georgie?" Liam asked finally a tone of judgement coming with his words. "You have to ask why he cares so much about what you think? Maybe it's because that boy thinks the world of you and holds you on some sort of pedestal. Has for years or as long as I've known him anyway."

Swallowing hard at what Liam said, Georgie felt her cheeks heating up and she knew she was blushing even more now. "He doesn't hold me on some pedestal," she argued because well it couldn't be true. He had to have known you couldn't hold anyone up high. They'd always let you down in the end, though who was she to judge that when clearly a part of her did the same to Harry and that was why finding out about Rory and the shared secret with Liam had hurt her.

Again Liam looked at her as if she had two heads. "Please Georgie," he sighed as he shook his head. "You both put each other on pedestal's. That's always been apparent to me and we know how well I am with dating and people," he muttered bringing up the fact that he hadn't had a boyfriend in two years, mainly because he had just never been good with men or telling their true intentions.

Georgie huffed out as she looked away from Liam again and she wanted to argue with him but she couldn't because at least he was right about her putting Harry on some pedestal.

"I hate you," Georgie spoke as she did her best to fake glare at him when she looked back up at him. "I hate you so much right now Liam James Payne."

"Why exactly do you hate Liam James Payne?" a sleepy gruff voice asked and Georgie moved her head, seeing Harry standing in the entrance way to the living room still clad in just his boxers and a hand scratching at his stomach as he looked between the both of them.

Georgie swallowed hard as she did her best not to stare though it was a hopeless cause.

"Yeah Georgia Claire Rupe, why do you hate me?" Liam asked playfully as he nudged Georgie's side, bringing Georgie out of the stare she had on Harry.

Georgie once again turned to face Liam, another fake glare playing on her lips, "You know why I hate you," she hissed out not wanting to say the reason in front of Harry. "And don't call me Georgia ever again," she said knowing she hated it. She preferred Georgie even if Harry and sometimes Montana refused to use it.

"Well I'd like to know why," Harry said as he walked farther into the room, bending down when he reached the coffee table to collect the dirty cereal bowl. "Because I can add it to my list of reasons why I hate Liam too. I've told him many times that he can't just go and leave messes in my apartment but he always does," he said as he shook his head before giving Liam a stern look.

Georgie just made a face as she shook her head. "It's just something trivial," she lied and she hated herself for it, but there was no way she could tell him it was because Liam was right and that she put him on a pedestal. "I'll probably get over it before the day is done," she shrugged as she stood from the couch. "Which reminds me, I really should call a cab and go back home. Montana's probably up already and afraid I've done decided to just move in with you."

"You could move in with me," Harry spoke maybe a bit too fast and Georgie turned to look at him, seeing a faint blush on his cheeks. "I mean I wouldn't mind it. It'd be better than Liam who already practically lives here."

Laughing at that, Georgie shook her head. "I think Montana would miss me too much," she said as she shook her head. "But you know if Montana ever gets a boyfriend and moves in with him I may reconsider the offer," she shrugged though Georgie doubted that would happen anytime soon.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go call a cab now," Georgie said before turning to head outside on the balcony to make the phone call.

In all honesty she just wanted to get home and away from Liam who was a reminder of the conversation about pedestals and how she put Harry on one and he supposedly put her on one too. She just wanted to be home with Montana and forget this morning and even last night and finding out Harry kept secrets from her.

* * *

 

"You want me to what?!" Georgie asked incredulously as she looked at Montana, twenty minutes after she had arrived home. In her time since being back she had showered quickly and changed clothes and then had Montana spring it on her that Niall had invited Montana over for dinner and a movie that night.

All in all it seemed like a nice date, except for the fact that Montana had so casually said that she wanted Georgie to come as well.

"You heard me," Montana spoke before her eyes began to look all sad which meant she was going to eventually resort to a guilt trip. "I want you to come with me. Niall sort of has a friend staying at his place until his friend can find his own and it'd be really weird for us to have a date night in with his friend there as a third wheel."

Upon hearing that Georgie became at even more of a loss for words because she was sure who Niall's friend was. It was the man from the tattoo parlor last night, the one who had the same tattoo as her and the one who she might had maybe found a bit attractive. Louis.

But as she thought of Louis she thought of how she had also semi spilled to him about Montana also liking someone else and what if he unintentionally told Niall about it before the supposed date with Montana or worse what if he mentioned it during? Georgie would never live that down and Montana would murder her.

Though maybe if she did agree to going she could keep that from happening and spare her own life.

With that thought in mind Georgie heaved a sighed, "Fine, I'll go," she relented giving in without Montana even having to resort to a guilt trip. "But don't think I'm happy about this or that I'll like being there. I know you only want me so that Niall's friend and I can third wheel together."

"Oh you never know, you could like it," Montana smiled seeming happy that Georgie had agreed to going along. "You may even end up liking Louis. I mean I know you met him last night but how much could you learn with Harry coming to steal you away?" she asked as she laughed.

Georgie rolled her eyes at that as she shook her head, "Harry didn't steal me away," she muttered though Harry did kind of do that. "And I doubt I'll like Louis that much," she sighed though in all truth it would probably make the tiny crush she had on him grow just a bit more which could potentially be bad.

"Does this mean you're going to do my make up though?" Georgie asked as she twisted her mouth slightly. It wasn't that she disliked make up but when Montana did her make up she always over did it.

"If I don't then you won't wear any, so yeah," Montana smirked as she walked to Georgie and pulled her into a hug. "I'm really glad you said yes. You're the best little sister I have."

"I'm the only little sister you have," Georgie reminded her as she returned the hug and as they hugged she may have slightly dreaded the night and seeing Louis again. It wasn't like she needed her crush on him growing because what were the odds it would ever go anywhere and then she'd be in the same boat she was with when it came to Harry. Liking someone and being stuck in an unrequited love thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Scout's honor," he added on before doing some sort of weird salute.

Georgie nervously looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror after Montana had done her makeup as well as making her change into a nice outfit. An outfit that consisted of Georgie wearing a red sundress and she almost felt like she was suffocating slightly.

The sundress wasn't her nor was the makeup and she was almost regretting agreeing to go with Montana to Niall's even if she was doing this to keep Louis from feeling awkward as well as saving her own life in case Louis spilled the beans that he knew about Montana liking someone else too besides his friend.

So Georgie bit her tongue hard to keep from complaining out loud and instead she had opted for complaining in her head. Which she felt like she did most of the time anyway.

Complain to herself about Montana, complain to herself about her helpless crush on Harry which would never go anywhere, and now she had even taken up complaining about the fact that Harry obviously kept big and important things from her when she had never done the same to him.

She was just the best at complaining to herself because no one else would listen. Though maybe at this rate she should hire a therapist. Someone who'd be paid to listen but even then knowing her luck the therapist would just tell her she was beyond help which would put Georgie back where she was now.

Stuck complaining to herself and thinking that maybe anymore she was half crazy.

"Come on Georgie!" Montana called from the living room which brought Georgie out of her thoughts and also made her jump slightly because she hadn't been expecting Montana to yell at her.

"I'm coming," Georgie called back as she finally left the bathroom, heading down the hallway and into the living room where Montana was waiting impatiently or at least it looked impatiently, by the door.

When Georgie reached her, Montana turned to give her a once over, more than likely to make sure Georgie hadn't washed the makeup off. Which had been a tempting idea but Georgie also clearly knew better.

Knowing if she had Montana would murder her and she kind of liked breathing so she wanted to delay that for as long as she could clearly.

"The uber will be here soon," Montana said after she had looked Georgie over. "So we should probably head downstairs and wait."

Nodding her head Georgie walked to the coat rack where her purse was and she grabbed it, slinging it over her shoulder before quickly walking back to the table to get her phone. But before her hand could even reach out to grab it fully, Montana had grabbed a hold of Georgie's wrist to stop her.

Looking at Montana, Georgie gave her a curious look. One she must have read because she soon opened her mouth to speak.

"You aren't taking that," she explained with a shake of her head and Georgie's curious look only grew as did a slight anger because how dare Montana tell her she couldn't take her cellphone. "The moment you do you'll get a text from Harry in the middle of everything and you'll run off leaving Niall's friend as the third wheel and that wouldn't be nice and I'd take it out on you for ruining my date."

Georgie's curious look soon turned to a glare at Montana's last words, "That's not true," she argued but even to herself she didn't sound convincing. Not with the way her voice wavered slightly. "But if you insist I'll leave my phone here," she nodded as she moved her arm away from Montana's grasp finally.

Montana smiled at Georgie, obviously proud in how quick Georgie caved to her demands. "Thank you Georgie," she spoke before turning her back to Georgie and heading for the door. "Now let's get going."

"Coming right behind you," Georgie spoke adding on an extra enthusiasm to her voice as she watched Montana open the door finally and slip outside and once Montana was out of the apartment, Georgie reached down and grabbed her cellphone.

Feeling her heartbeat slightly faster as she put it in her pocketbook quickly before running to catch up with her sister.

If this had been another universe then maybe Georgie would have left her cellphone behind but it wasn't and Georgie wanted it on hand just in case an emergency happened with Harry or Liam. Refusing to believe that she'd run at just any text from Harry.

She had more manners than that. That and Louis himself seemed interesting enough from their meeting last night. Surely he could keep her entertained enough that she'd stick out this awkward unplanned maybe double date and if Harry did text her then she could come up with a believable lie.

Because she knew there was no way he could ever find out she hung out with Louis. Not with how he had reacted last night. Getting all defensive and territorial like that.

Then again Georgie knew he'd be like that with any boy she got close too who wasn't him. Which was just a bit fucked up because he could be an overprotective friend who didn't want her to date anyone...yet it seemed he also didn't want to date her either. But of course he could date any girl that came along.

Girls like Rory and the beach blonde hair. Girls who would never be her because at least they'd get Harry and not be stuck in an awkward friend zone with him.

***

 

Later that night Georgie exhaled softly as she sat in Niall's living room. Louis beside her on the couch and both of them were awkwardly just staring at the tv. Mainly to avoid the elephant in the room. That her sister and his friend had snuck off to Niall's bedroom to have sex.

"So...good thing these walls aren't paper thin right?" Louis asked with a tiny laugh finally breaking the silence that had settled over them. "Pretty sure I wouldn't want to hear what's happening in Niall's bedroom right now."

Curling her upper lip up in disgust, Georgie felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of that.

"Pretty sure I'd have to agree," she nodded her head. "The thought of hearing my sister is not on the list of things I want to do before I die," she joked though even as she joked she sort of resented Montana because at least her sister was getting some.

At least her sister had a boy who was interested in her and Georgie really had no one. Which was maybe her own fault for being hung up on Harry for so long.

"Well what is on your list of things to do before you die?" Louis asked curiously which brought Georgie out of her thoughts. "I mean I have a bucket list of things I want to do. I can tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Georgie only shook her head at Louis' words, "I only met you last night Louis," she spoke with a tiny smile. "I'm not sure I should be going around and telling you all about myself. Not sure it's in my best interest and all."

Louis shrugged his shoulders, "I can tell you about me then," he offered as he locked eyes with her and again a shiver went down Georgie's spine because Louis almost looked as if he could see right through her or that he knew her better than she knew herself. Which was absurd.

There was no way he could know her better than he knew himself. Not when they had just met, they were practically strangers after all.

"Do you want to hear about me George?" he questioned again in her silence and him using the nickname George made her glare at him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Georgie muttered out under her breath. "I mean I also hate it when Harry calls me that too."

"But you let him," Louis reasoned.

Georgie narrowed her eyes some more, "He's different," she justified with a shake of her head. Because he was different.

Harry was her friend, had been her friend for longer and so he could call her George even if she detested it because it would always remind her that Harry saw her as one of the boys instead of a girl which is how she wanted him to see her.

"Because you love him," Louis spoke sounding so confident in the words he spoke and they were enough to make Georgie pause because even if he had just met her last night maybe she was wrong. Maybe he did know her better than she had thought possible.

"No," Georgie lied with a shake of her head only feeling a bit guilty but in all honesty Louis didn't need to know he was right. "Because he's my friend and you're a stranger."

Louis laughed at Georgie's reason, a good hearty laugh which surprisingly sounded nice coming from him and also eased whatever tension Georgie had, had before. "I would be less of a stranger if you let me tell you about myself and you did the same," he said again and this time Georgie knew her resolve on not getting to know him was crumbling.

Mainly because he was still attractive and it would kill the time because who knew how long Montana and Niall would be having sex.

"Fine," Georgie conceded with a heavy sigh trying to act all let down that she had given though the smile on her face soon proved she was anything but let down. "Just don't make me regret this Louis."

"You won't," Louis reassured her as he locked eyes with her again. "Scout's honor," he added on before doing some sort of weird salute.

A salute that was probably meant to resemble one that a scout or something would do but one that in the end failed miserably to looking like the real thing and usually Georgie would call anyone on messing up like that. But right now she was feeling pretty damn generous with Louis.

Something which was hard to come by for her and Georgie didn't know whether to be scared by that fact or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I had more fun than I thought I would."

"So did you have fun tonight?" Montana asked Georgie as soon as they were inside of their apartment and Georgie blushed at her words especially with the way Montana said them.

Like Montana thought that she and Louis had sex which they didn't. The only two people who had been having sex had been Montana and Niall.

Louis and Georgie had just sat on the couch and talked all night while her sister and his friend had fucked. Georgie had told Louis about her mom and how she had named both her kids after states. How their dad hadn't been in the picture and how regardless of their upbringing their mom wanted more for them.

That she always wanted more and Georgie was trying to do that. She was trying to have a better life than she had in the small Virginia town that she had came from.

Just like Louis told Georgie about his life in England. How he had recently had a bad break up with some chick named Eleanor. How he came to California for a trip just to get away but how he was considering staying because he kind of loved the state.

He loved Los Angeles and felt more of himself here than he had felt in London.

"Not as much fun as you had Montana," Georgie chided with a roll of her eyes as she headed down to the bathroom to wash her makeup off her face and change into her pajamas.

Montana chuckled as she followed behind Georgie, coming to a stop when she reached her room. "Fine, I got laid so I had more fun than the virgin," she teased. "But did you have enough fun that you don't regret coming with me? I mean I know you didn't want too and I made you so I just hope you had fun."

"I did," Georgie told her honestly as she came to a stop outside the bathroom. "I had more fun than I thought I would."

"Good," Montana smiled before walking into her room and after she did Georgie headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Surprised at how exhausted she was and she really hadn't done anything but talk.

* * *

Georgie who was almost asleep opened her eyes when she heard her cell phone which was beside her bed start ringing. Reaching over she picked it up without even checking the i.d. because she knew just from the ringtone who it was.

Harry was calling her at a late hour.

"Harry," she spoke once she had the phone to her ear. "I was almost asleep," she told him trying to sound angry at him but she'd never be able to be truly angry at him. He was her best friend and it was always hard.

Even when she felt like lately they were slowly drifting apart.

"I figured as much," Harry told her with a bit of a slur to his voice and she knew he was drunk. "I was just..I'm near you apartment and I miss you," he told her his words making her heart hurt yet flutter at the same time. Because she knew he didn't mean it that way she wanted him too but yet she naively had a bit of hope. "Can I come by?"

Georgie rolled her eyes, "It's late Harry," she told him again trying to sound angry. "And I have work tomorrow."

"So?" Harry questioned like he didn't understand the problem. Hell maybe he didn't. "I'll be silent and let you sleep. Just want a good cuddle from my cuddle buddy George," he coed into the phone.

His words making Georgie roll her eyes and her heart hurt yet again.

"Fine," Georgie relented knowing it was a bad idea but when it came to Harry she figured she had a million bad ideas.

What was one more damn bad idea?

"Good, I'll be there soon," Harry told her and before she had time to reply the phone went dead.

Sitting up in bed Georgie just turned off her phone before slipping out of bed. Leaving her bedroom quickly because she didn't want Harry to knock too long. Knew if he did it would wake Montana up which was the last thing they needed because Montana was a grump when she just got woken up.

Regardless of the fact that she just got laid and most things Georgie read said sex was supposed to make people happier.

It never seemed to make Montana any happier.

Making it to the living room Georgie just stood by the door until she heard a knock and once she did she opened the door. Coming face to face with Harry who seemed like he was buzzing.

Georgie wondering just how much he had to drink tonight as well as who he had went out drinking with.

"Have fun tonight?" she asked him once he stepped inside. Soon shutting the door behind him.

Harry sighed sounding like he was unsure how to answer her. "Not really," he told her and when she turned to face him she saw that he seemed like he was telling the truth. "Just a few boys and I from college went out drinking since we won't see each other until classes start back up in the fall," he revealed and Georgie made a face.

Wondering how boys in law school could really have fun. Because yeah Harry was following in his father's footsteps and trying to be a lawyer.

Though Georgie was sure that his heart wasn't in it. Had known that for a while really but never wanted to confront him over it.

"Oh really?" Georgie questioned as she lead the way down to her bedroom. "Did you get to sing tonight?" she asked him knowing deep down that's where Harry's heart truly laid. It was with music and he had the ability to sing.

Probably should pursue it but just like he said he didn't like to disappoint her he didn't like disappointing his parents either and while they may have been okay with Gemma being a model they expected better from their baby son.

Wanted him to be more which meant becoming a lawyer.

"No," Harry answered as soon as they reached her room. "I don't sing around those friends," he told her. Georgie wanting to ask why but she didn't because she felt like she knew why.

They wouldn't accept him singing probably. That or he feared they wouldn't which let Georgie know he probably kept that side of himself hidden with them.

Only letting it come out when he was around her and Liam....also Rory had known but he met Rory at one of the many bars that did open mic nights so the ex who had almost had his baby got to hear him sing.

Georgie knowing it was awful that she wished he had hid that side from her too.

But it seemed ever since finding out about the pregnancy scare she was just having a lot of awful thoughts. Like how she was losing touch with her friends. Friends who kept secrets from her when she didn't keep secrets from them.

At least she hadn't until tonight because she had no plans to tell Harry that she had hung out with Louis again.

After Harry had stripped down to his boxers Georgie walked to her bed with Harry. Letting him lay down first before slipping in beside him. Her eyes closing instantly when his arms went around her waist. Hating that he affected her so damn much.

"What did you do tonight George?" Harry asked and she almost wished he hadn't because while she had no plans to tell him about Louis she also didn't want to lie directly to his face.

Opening her eyes she swallowed hard as she looked up into Harry's green eyes almost feeling like he could see through her though she knew that wasn't truly possible.

Knew that he couldn't really see through her even if it felt like he could.

"Just stayed in and watched movies while Montana went on a date," she lied praying that Harry didn't see through it.

His face remaining neutral which didn't give her any indication one way or another that he had seen through her lie.

"You have such a boring life George," Harry told her obviously having not known she was lying. Which eased her worried mind. "I knew I should have texted you to join me."

Laughing softly Georgie shook her head, "But you didn't so you missed your chance," she muttered keeping her eyes locked with his.

"I did," Harry whispered sounding honest. "Not going to miss my chance to do this though," he spoke and before she could ask him what he meant she froze when she felt his lips on hers in a kiss.

A drunken sloppy kiss that should have made Georgie happy. After all she had wanted Harry to do this for ages but it was so sudden and out of nowhere and with the taste of alcohol on his lips she knew he probably didn't really mean it.

May have even thought she was someone else who he really did want to kiss.

But even with those thoughts Georgie finally did kiss him back. Her eyes fluttering shut when his hand rested on her cheek softly.

Knowing that when tomorrow came she'd have a broken heart but tomorrow wasn't here yet.

When Harry pulled away Georgie looked at him expectantly. Half expecting an answer from his buzzed self but she didn't get one.

"Night George," Harry yawned with a smile on his face, his eyes falling shut. "Love you."

"Love you too," Georgie frowned as she too let her eyes fall shut. Turning in Harry's arms so that she was facing away from him.

Hating that once again her heart was already hurt and it wasn't even morning. As well as hating that once again she had made another bad decision when it came to Harry.


End file.
